


A Day Off

by BabyyCakess



Series: Narry Fluff [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Sleep Comes Easy (In Your Arms)' </p><p>The Narry fluff continues with more cuddles and more kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Sleep Comes Easy (In Your Arms)' 
> 
> This is fiction, yo!

Harry slowly opened one eye, then the other, glad the curtains were shut tight to keep the sun out. He smiled when he looked down to see Niall still peacefully asleep, cuddled close to Harry. 

It was just way too cute to be real, and it was sometimes hard to believe that Niall was all his, had been his for the last 7 months. 

With a sigh, he brushed some hair out of Niall's face, content to stare at his (adorable) boyfriend all day (or at least until he woke up).

When Niall finally blinked his eyes open, he looked up at Harry and gave a big smile. 

"Mornin', Haz."

"Good morning, love," Harry replied. 

Niall stretched like a big cat, let out a yawn, and looked back up at Harry. "What should we do today, on our one day off?" Niall asked.

Harry smiled, more excited than he'd ever been about a day off. They'd been so busy with promotional stuff for the movie, interviews, and finishing up the new album, they hadn't had a proper day off in awhile. 

"What do you wanna do, Nialler?" 

"What are the other lads up to?" Niall asked.

"Lou and Liam are at the beach and you know Zayn, he's off with Perrie somewhere." Harry said. 

Niall smiled; they were alone. 

Niall snuggled up to Harry, pulled the blankets over them, and let out a happy little sigh. "I'm happy with this. Layin' in bed with you all day. We'll watch movies until our eyes bleed and we'll only get up for food and to use the loo." He leaned up for a kiss, and when they pulled apart, they were both smiling like loons. 

Harry put his arm around Niall, pulled him in close and pressed a kiss to his head. "That sounds perfect, love." A pause. "I just have one question..." he trailed off. 

Niall looked up at him with curious big, blue eyes. "Hm?"

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harry smiled. 

Niall laughed. "Well, it's nearly noon so..."

They smiled at each other knowingly as they remembered what had kept them up so late last night. 

"Let's order pizza!" they exclaimed simultaneously, and then burst out laughing. 

"You're perfect for me, I swear to God," Niall murmured as he straddled Harry's lap and proceeded to kiss him senseless. 

Harry broke away with a gasp and rolled them over so he was on top of Niall. Niall's arms looped around his neck to pull him down for another kiss and Harry couldn't contain himself, mumbled sweet words against Niall's lips.

"What?" Niall asked, breathless. 

"You're so amazin'. I love you so much."

Niall smiled, looked up at him with those blue, blue eyes. "I love you, too." 

Harry gave him one more lingering kiss, then got up to get his cell phone. 

"What toppings should we get?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. 

Harry finished the call, announced their food was on its way.

Niall looked up at Harry; "Then come back to bed," he said with a pout. 

Harry happily obliged. 

This was gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
